mnemosynefandomcom-20200213-history
Rael
Born May 5, 1991. Rael is an Urman boy with a vibrational Talent. He is of particular interest to those in the know-how of the world because of a peculiar weapon he owns: the Muteki. It is a blade with dead Light cells embedded in it. Essentially, it has the characteristics of Light, but does not actively possess traits of Light. It is thus thought to be able to safely destroy Chaos without any Oneiric effects on the user. Rael is sought out by both Morqa Flowe and Varios Flowe in the story, and refuses his service to both. Instead, he sticks to helping people his own age. Talent & Abilities Rael has the Talent of Vibration. With it, he can vibrate weapons in hand or create deafening blasts of sound. He also wields the Muteki, a sword that can destroy Chaos. He fights in reverse grip, and is a formally trained swordsman, under the Urman Public School System. Story Rael's story starts when he is visited by two individuals in his home in Urma: Varios Flowe and Carmen Flowe. Varios informs Rael of the Muteki's power, and asks him to accompany him to South Mundis. Rael considers going, but during the meeting, Varios insults one of Rael's friends and strikes Carmen. Rael and his other friend, Austin, rush to Carmen's aid and are attacked by Varios. They fight him off, and Varios retreats. The next day, Rael is called by none other than Morqa Flowe... with the same request Varios had, but with an alteration: he wishes for Rael to accompany four others his age to South Mundis. Rael accepts, and waits at his home for them. Upon meeting this group, he becomes fast friends with Thom and Kim, and the five head to South Mundis. On the way out, Rael receives an urgent call from Austin, and excuses himself, telling the group he will catch up with them in Riverbank. After offering Austin advice, Rael hurries back to catch up with the Four. He arrives at The River to find the area burned by Chaos. He sees Kim lying on the beach by the river, unconscious. He hurries him to the clinic at Riverbank, and he is then sent to the hospital in Urma. After Finding Kim When Kim awakens, Rael is called in by his sister, Irene, who volunteers at the hospital. Rael tells Kim how he found him alone at the river, and asked him if he knew where the other three were. Kim says that Thom attacked Amber and injured both him and Sara. Kim managed to save himself from a fatal blow by blowing off part of Thom's left hand with a small explosion. Thom then knocked him into the river and ran off. Rael takes Kim back to his place to get read. Austin is there, and overhears Kim mentioning a figure in a brown cloak near Sara that he saw sometime after collapsing. Kim shrugs it off, but Austin, having just been to Vora Mar, warns him that the person may have taken her there, and that, if so, they ought hurry. The two take a ferry to East Port, and from there take the Rails, Ltd. train to Vora Mar. Frightened by the locals, the two do some minor detective work and learn that the community there recently took in someone new, but that person rejected them and then ran off into the dead forest. Thinking this might be Sara, they enter the labrynthine forest south of the village and eventually find Sara, curled up beneath a tree. After Reuniting Kim and Sara Kim and Sara decide that their next action should be to do something about Thom. Rael feels strangely obligated to help, and assures them he will do all he can, much to their appreciation. The three visit Morqa to ask for help, and Rael is in complete awe of his manor throughout the entire visit. Morqa sends them off with a device used to extract Chaos (one Morqa used early on in his experiments on the Four). The trio heads to Urma, hearing from Morqa that Thom might be there. Upon their arrival, Rael decides to go back to his place and pick up some things. As he enters his apartment, he sees Varios standing in his living room. Varios grabs him, and forces him along through a dark puddle. Varios and Rael emerge at the crossroads at The River. Varios throws Rael to the ground and points down the road, telling him a Chaos Well lies down there, and threatens Rael with death if he won't destroy it; the man had gone completely mad over something so inconsequential, Rael thought. He refuses, and Varios sticks to his word and attacks him. Rael fights him off long enough to properly escape, and sees that Varios has given up on him. Rael returns to his home and tells his friends about his journey. Category:Characters Category:Teens of Mundis